LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P3/Transcript
(The Targhul Worm Queen continues to burrow back into the ground, disappearing from sight as The Darkwalkers and The Heroes scatter to find a way to kill it.) Sarah: What do we do? Garrick: I don't know. That thing's too big to kill by ourselves. (Seris runs up to a nearby Darkwalker) Seris: Hey you. Darkwalker: What? Seris: Is there any chance this train was armed with a plasma cannon? Darkwalker: Of course, it's up front. But how do you-? Seris: Thanks man! Daniel: Seris, where are you going? Seris: Come on, we gotta get to the front of the train! Brody: What about us? Seris: Brody, you and the other Rangers hold that thing off! Brody: How?! Seris: There's explosive cargo on the flatbeds, knock them loose if it resurfaces! Brody: You got it! Seris: Garrick, Marion! I'm gonna need your help! Garrick: Alright, come on! Marion: Okay. (Seris, Marion and Garrick run toward the engine and the Plasma Cannon as a Darkwalker is seen below talking to other Darkwalkers) Darkwalker #2: Is the fueling process complete yet? Darkwalker #4: Almost. When it's done, we can bounce out this bitch and get back home. Darkwalker #1: What about those heroes up there? Darkwalker #2: We'll leave them behind. That thing will take care of them! Darkwalker #3: Good point. Let's do it. (It then cuts to the Rangers as the Targhul Worm resurfaces with it's mouth open wide for the rest of the train) Tommy: NOW! (Brody and Sarah fire at the chains holding down the explosive barrels on the flatbed car, causing them to fly off and land in the Targhul's mouth and exploding, knocking it back as it roars in response and burrows underground) Brody: Did it work?! Tommy: For now! Darkwalker: You sure this will work? Tommy: It'll buy us time, trust us! (Suddenly, the Worm resurfaces from the right, ramming into the train before burrowing, knocking the Rangers off balance as Seris, Marion and Garrick go off balance before it cuts to the Darkwalker that's with Tommy stumbling before nearing the edge. Tommy goes for the rescue but the Darkwalker yells before falling off the train, rolling away) Tommy: Dammit! (The scene shows Seris, Marion and Garrick nearing the front.) Marion: What are we gonna do once we reach the front? Seris: We're gonna use the plasma cannon up front to blast this thing to hell! Garrick: Is it effective? Seris: I've used one before, it's a beast! (Suddenly, The Worm resurfaces and crawls at high speed alongside the train as the three stare on shocked. Pods are then shot off it's body as they land on the same car the three are on, bursting open and releasing Targhul Slashers) Seris: Fuck. Garrick: Kill them! (Seris freezes some of the Slashers solid as Garrick grabs one telekinetically and throws it off the train. Marion notices one with some cybernetics in it's skull, which she hacks into and causes it to walk off the train's ledge. They then move on and reach the Plasma Cannon) Garrick: Woah! Seris: I know right? (Seris climbs the small set of stairs and sits in the chair and activates the cannon, aiming it toward the back of the train) Seris: Now we wait! (Suddenly, the train jolts as the three notice a Helicopter detaching from the Train and starting to fly off. The door opens as the Darkwalkers stand staring at them.) Seris: What?! What are you doing?! Darkwalker: What do you think?! We're ditching this shit! Garrick: What about the deal?! Darkwalker: Fuck your deal asswipe! Just know that Daniel Sacro's gonna get an ear full on this little debacle! So long fuckers! (The chopper flies of, flying off past the other heroes in the back, angering them) Cloe: Cowards. Tommy: Well, what now? (The Worm resurfaces and heads toward the train) Seris: (Over Radio) We got the cannon! I'm about to blast this thing to hell! Brody: YES! (Seris is seen looking through a screen that shows the cannon's view. The Worm's mouth opens as Seris aims for it) Seris: Heh, eat this... (Seris pulls the switch. Nothing happens) Seris: What?! (Seris pulls the switch over and over before Marion calls for him) Marion: Seris?! (Seris jumps down and looks in the ammo stash, showing that the cannon's core is missing and that there are no reserves) Seris: Oh shit! (The other heroes wait for the cannon to fire worried) Daniel: Why aren't they shooting? (Tommy then sees the mouth enclosing around their car) Tommy: Shit, RUN! (The heroes runs away to another car as the Worm continues to move in on the train, enveloping more cars into it's maw. It then cuts to the three frantically looking for a power core) Garrick: Fuck, where could it be?! Seris: I don't know! (Marion then finds a secret compartment inside the cannon's foundation. Opening it reveals the only remaining Power Core) Marion: FOUND IT! Seris: Great! (Seris and Garrick run over and grab the Cell, loading it into the Cannon as Seris sits back down and aims for the Worm, which has gotten a lot closer as the other heroes meet up) Daniel: What are you waiting for?! Brody: Shoot the damn thing! (The Worm envelops the last car before Seris gets his shot) Seris: EAT THIS! (Seris flips the switch, firing the cannon. The Worm has a massive hole blasted through it's head as it roars in pain and is knocked back. However, the force of the cannon knocks the train off balance, causing it to violently derail and launch the heroes off. They all slowly stand as the Worm is shown standing on it's hind roaring into the air before finally collapsing dead.) Marion: We...We did it. Seris: Yes! (The heroes celebrate before they realize their new situation) Tommy: Um, guys? How do we get home? Garrick: Fuck. I don't know. Seris: I mean, we could just head back that way down the track. Garrick: Maybe. (Suddenly the group hears the sounds of helicopters) Seris: What's that? (The heroes then see a group of copters heading toward them) Cloe: Are those the Darkwalkers?! Garrick:.... No. Its the Renegades (The copter shows the Renegade logo. The copters land a Renegade captain goes to Garrick) Renegade Captain: Garrick sir! Glad we found you! Garrick: Same here. Good to see the copters are working Renegade Captain: Indeed sir. The protectors and their allies came and are back at base ready to help rebuild the damage the Darkwalkers did. Garrick: Excellent. Come on everyone: Let's back to. Seris: Sounds good to me. (The heroes get on the copters as they go back home. Meanwhile, the Darkwalkers are seen arriving on Coruscant in a starship. They enter their HQ where numerous Darkwalkers and other criminals are seen. The Captain walks up to a throne like chair) Darkwalker Captain: Sir. (The chair turns, revealing Daniel Sacro who is seen smirking) Sacro: Ahhh, Ricky! My favorite little Captain, go on sit down man! (The Captain sits) Sacro: So, what's the situation? I mean clearly you didn't think that I need to be interrupted during a celebration, do you? Darkwalker Captain: No sir. Sacro: So, spit it out! Darkwalker Captain: The supply train you sent out has been destroyed. (Daniel Sacro stops with the smirk, getting annoyed) Sacro: What...? How?! Darkwalker Captain: The Train was attacked by a Targhul Queen. And during the attack, the heroes kept on board escaped, slaughtering everyone. (Daniel seems angered) Sacro: And this is good news how? Darkwalker Captain: Sir I- Sacro: I pay you fuckers everyday to bring in bounties and rivals and you can't keep a bunch of pansy ass heroes from destroying our supply line?! Darkwalker Captain: There was a Prince! Sacro: A prince? Darkwalker Captain: A Prince and his girlfriend were among the prisoners sir. (Sacro seems surprised and interested) Sacro: Hmmm...Well, that makes this a whole lot easier. Darkwalker Captain: Seris Lorthare was there too. Sacro: Dammit, I knew there'd be a catch! I thought he was in jail! Darkwalker Captain: It appears he's helping the heroes now. (Sacro thinks for a bit before coming up with an idea) Sacro: Well then, I guess we'll just have to do this the easy way. I'm issuing a bounty. Darkwalker Captain: On Seris? Sacro: On the Prince and his girlfriend you imbecile! What are the names? Darkwalker Captain: Daniel Bearinger and Cloe Carter. (Sacro stands) Sacro: Well then, it's settled! Darkwalker Captain: But sir I- Sacro: ATTENTION ALL DARKWALKERS AND OTHER NON AFFILIATES! (Everyone turns to Sacro) Sacro: I AM MAKING A NEW BOUNTY FOR YOU ALL! TO WHOEVER BRINGS ME THE TWO HEROES DANIEL BEARINGER AND CLOE CARTER, I WILL REWARD YOU WITH OVER 900,000 GALACTIC CREDITS! (Everyone cheers) Sacro: Good! That's what I want to hear, NOW GET HUNTING! (Everyone cheers again as they rush out of the base) Darkwalker Captain: Sir, you send these men to their death. Sacro: That's the point Captain. With those two in my custody, I can finally flush out Seris and kill him once and for all. Darkwalker Captain: You're setting up a trap? Sacro: Precisely. Those heroes won't know what hit them. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts